DESCRIPTION: The PI proposes experiments to understand the noncytolytic inhibition of HIV mediated by CD8+ T cells. The goals are to: a) identify the factors, b) define the mechanisms, c) identify viral determinants which allow susceptibility. The PI will study whether inhibition occurs at integration or inhibition of expression. He also will characterize the factors from the Herpes-virus saimiri line that he has developed and examine the chemokines recently reported to be involved. The overall goal is to understand the basis for CD8 HIV inhibitory activity and may facilitate therapies for HIV.